


Honesty Is Killing Me

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending, Tears, Wordcount: 100-500, hq angst week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: KuroTsukki breakup.That's it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Honesty Is Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE ANGST.

_“Was I ever enough?”_

Kei can’t deal with this.

“Kuroo-san, the problem was that you were _too_ much for me,” Kei tries to reply without hurting his boyfriend— _ex-boyfriend_ —too much. “You were the only good damn thing in my life.”

“ _So,_ that’s _why you’re breaking up with me over the phone,”_ Kuroo-san sighs. _“I guess I’ll let you go then.”_

“Kuroo-san, are you even going to listen to what I have to say before you give up?” Kei explodes. “You are too good for me! How am I supposed to…”

 _“‘Supposed to’ what, Tsukki?”_ Kuroo-san sounds like he’s a second away from exploding himself. _“Tell me.”_

“… I wanted to,” Kei sniffles, refusing to let the tears fall. “I wanted to make this work. But I’m just a high school kid, Kuroo-san. I still got two years left before I can join you in Tokyo.”

 _“Is that why?”_ Kuroo-san breathes out. _“You think the distance is the problem here?_ ”

Kei takes a deep breath.

“Yes… goodbye, Kuroo-san…”

When Kei hangs up, he blocks Kuroo-san’s number and curls up, his knees pressed to his chest.

“I still love you… Tet-chan…”

His unshed tears finally begin to flow, tear tracks mottling his vision.


End file.
